


Night Shift

by BronzeAgeLove



Series: Citadel Elevator Series [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: C-Sec, F/M, Interspecies Awkwardness, Night shift - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: C-Sec officers Adessar and Miura find themselves assigned to Night Shift duty, and both aren't exactly thrilled about having to sit on their asses for the whole night guarding the station. But when one of their co-workers brings along some booze and a brand-new issue of Fornax, it's a party. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheKissesTurians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheKissesTurians/gifts).



> This is a prequel, or sort of side story, to Adessar and Miura's elevator escapades as described in "Don't Hate, Elevate!". It was written to let me explore their couple dynamics a little more... but basically it's just a lot of silly banter. And there is an elevator involved. You have been warned.
> 
> Rated M for language and innuendos.
> 
> The elevator part of this story was suggested by Thark.  
> Beta-read by the lovely xNoLights. Thanks hun <3
> 
> *The Mass Effect Universe belongs to BioWare. OCs are my own*

“Oh for fuck's sake! Why him?!”

Shaking his head, Quintus Adessar exhaled and turned towards the ruckus in the locker room. It was his first night shift at C-Sec, and he was looking forward to a few easily earned credits. As a patrol officer, Adessar wasn't usually scheduled for night office duty, but he had overheard Chief Chellick rant about the station's staff shortage a few weeks ago, and the unusual disposition didn't come as a big surprise.

Adessar was a very impatient turian by nature. He didn't exactly look forward to spending a night on his ass in a stuffy office. What did make his mood better, however, was finding out who else was scheduled on tonight's shift. He chuckled when the other crew members' names flashed up on his omni-tool as he signed in: T'Rani and Miura, both members of the Riot Squad. Adessar's mandibles flared out in an involuntary grin.

T'Rani was a powerhouse, a huge piece of asari with unmatched party stamina who easily kept up with Adessar's number count of bar conquests. Adessar had been sure they'd end up in bed together. Unluckily T'Rani only went after other asari. She'd spurned all of his advances, stating he wasn't ‘blue enough’ and lacked breasts. Plus, she was loud and liked making suggestive jokes; which suited Adessar's own sense of humor. Flirting with T'Rani was a lot of fun.

As for Miura... Adessar growled lightly, and a blissful shiver ran through him. The tiny human had been relocated to their station only three weeks ago. She'd endured the first week pranks that were bestowed on all newbies without creating too much fuss, but when Adessar had continued pranking her in various creative ways and ordered all those banana sushi pizzas for her during night cycle, she had flipped at him for real. She'd launched herself at him in the common room the next morning, smelling faintly of fruity fish, hurling the most colourful insults he'd ever heard in his direction while hanging from the collar of his armour. At that time she apparently decided that his new name was going to be ‘asshole’. Adessar didn't mind, as long as it meant she'd lavish him with more attention.

After the pizza incident, he'd continued teasing her with even more gusto than before, and every reaction from her, every insult she'd hurl at him, all those venomous looks and the hate he felt burning on his carapace, would go straight to his groin plates. It was fabulous, sweet torture, and he knew she would stand up to him in case he carried a joke too far. Night shift with these two ladies was definitely going to be interesting…

“Hey Miura, this station has a good reputation to uphold! Stop blaspheming and thank Chellick instead!” he yelled back towards the locker room.

“Shut it, asshole! Nobody needs your opinion!” came the swift answer.

_Ah Miura, never changing..._

They gave each other a curt nod before taking up their seats behind the night desk. Miura looked surly as always, her nose slightly wrinkled as if he smelled of something rotten. Adessar tried starting a conversation with her multiple times, but she ignored him pointedly and continued fiddling with her omni-tool instead until T'Rani barged in, a very cheerful expression on her face.

“Hey guys!! Look what I got us to pass time! This shift has right now gone from incredibly boring to incredibly awesome!”

She plonked down a huge bag filled to the brim with dextro and levo snacks and a full crate of Tupari bottles.

Miura gave a squeal of delight while rummaging through the mass of sweets.

“T'Rani, you're a godsend! Where did you get chewing gum and import chocolate?? You must have paid a fortune!”

The big asari laughed at her in a motherly fashion, crossing her arms over her ample bosom.

“Hey kid, I have a friend who's working in import/export, she can get me anything I like. Just enjoy, seen that we'll spend the whole night cycle here.”

She lazily rubbed the back of her cornflower blue neck before adding: “By the way, that's Tupari Special, night shift's no fun if you're sober.”

Then she turned around to Adessar, her voice lowered in a conspiratory fashion as she patted him on the thigh.

“It's your lucky day, too, letch. Got something for you. At the bottom of the bag.”

“I like the way you think, Blue”, Adessar purred back in the most seductive way possible, subvocals vibrating in anticipation. He rummaged through the food until his talons scraped over something smooth and papery.

“Spirits, T'Rani! The newest issue of Fornax?! You’re a frickin’ genius!” he exclaimed, his hands wrapped around the magazine as if it was a precious treasure. “Haven't seen this one yet!“

“Fresh from the press, Adessar. Feast your eyes and try to keep your cock sheathed…”

Adessar looked over at Miura, who glanced at the glossy magazine cover with a slightly annoyed look on her face, shoving two strips of chewing gum into her mouth.

“Seriously guys? We're supposed to be on duty and all we're gonna do tonight is talk about each others’ genitals while looking at dirty magazines and get drunk?”

T'Rani observed the tiny human in front of her while shaking her head.

“What were you expecting, herbal tea and crosswords? I haven't reached the Matriarch stage yet, I want some fun!”

Adessar rolled up the Fornax and wiggled it around in front of Miura's nose. He was already enjoying tonight‘s shift immensely.

“Loosen up, Miura! People always say turians have a stick up their asses, but you're more uptight than General Kandros, the old hag! It's totally cool. Have a Tupari Special, relax. Chellick won't mind!”

Miura settled back into her chair with an annoyed huff before obediently grabbing a bottle of levo Tupari and taking a long, reluctant swig. When she put the drink down, the critical look on her face was still there, but her aura had changed from ‘I hate this’ to ‘what the heck’. Mission accomplished, Adessar nodded at her.

“Relaxing? Good.”

They spent quite some time snacking while fiddling with their omni-tools (thank the spirits for handheld games), but as the hours dragged on, Adessar grew restless. He was really itching to read the Fornax. If Miura knew that he had every issue ever printed at home, including the very rare ‘Krogasm‘ special that he kept solely for amusement purposes, he would never hear the end of it. Fornax held a special place in his heart, it had been a lifesaver on more than one occasion. True, their tips on interspecies romance were corny, but they actually worked!

Finally, when his curiosity got the better of him, and he grew irritated at those little sounds Miura made while chewing her gum, he stood up, reaching for the magazine.

“Well girls, now that we're settled in, let’s see what's in this issue.”

Adessar cleared his throat as if he was going to give a speech, taking up position in front of the desk before squinting at the cover. In his best news anchor impersonator voice, he proclaimed: “The Blue Rose of Illium uncensored! That one's for you, T'Rani. Alliance's finest roundup... Miura, are you into dicks or are you a breast lover?... Woah, Elcor secrets! And: Lookit here, Pride of the Hierarchy! That sounds like fun.”

“Go for the turian, I wanna compare ’im to you!”, T'Rani crowed with her boots on the table, cracking open her fourth bottle of Tupari Special. Adessar knew from various nights at the bar that she couldn't hold her drink too well, but the speed and determination with which T'Rani went through her booze still astounded him every time.

“As you wish, Blue.”

He placed the magazine on their desk after swatting away some of the empty snack packs littering the surface, and started leafing through the pages.

The spread was quite long, showcasing a huge, super buff turian, his reddish-brown plates oiled, in stylishly tight fatigues and with an obviously fake Phaeston rifle making the turian equivalent of bedroom eyes (bedroom mandibles..?) at the camera. As the photoshoot progressed, each picture showed him in a more advanced state of undress, posing in front of various military vehicles.

The three hunkered down, gazing at the pictures.

“What a magnificent beast”, T'Rani observed after a few seconds of contemplation. “Not for me, but if I was into turians I'd be all over him.”

She leaned forward, prodding Adessar in the chest with one finger.

“You gotta hit the gym more often, letch, or you'll never make it into Fornax.”

“Hey, I do work out, I just don't bulk up easily. And ladies prefer lean guys. Right, Miura?”

Her answer was an exaggerated eye-roll and a pained sigh. She spun around once in her chair before focussing on Adessar's face again. When she spoke, she managed to put an impressive amount of indifference into her voice.

“I could care less about the magazine as is, but I do not want to discuss your body, okay? You're a moron, I'm not interested!”

Adessar flared his mandibles in an approximation of a grin while gesturing at himself with a flourish of his hand.

“Hm. You sure? You're missing out! Anyway I assume you've never gone turian before? Just for your info, none of the ladies who've had the luck of enjoying a night with me ever went back to their own species’ males.”

Against T'Rani's muffled laughs in the background, Miura shook her head in disbelief, scowling at Adessar. When she spoke, her voice dripped with disdain.

"I'm not discussing my sexuality with you! Hell you're so full of yourself, asshole, it's unbelievable! Do you think you're the gods‘ gift to the universe?”

“Wanna find out? Maybe T'Rani'd be up to helping you embrace eternity, too”, he purred at her, keeping eye contact while trying to flaunt his fringe, tilting his head right and left. Adessar wasn't an overly vain turian, but he was quite proud of its length and the way light reflected off it. No harm in trying.

Miura didn't look impressed in the least, although when she looked down for a second and then back up, Adessar felt a slight change in her attitude. She was less dismissive, more sassy all of a sudden. And if he wasn't mistaken, her scent had started changing somehow, and that new earthiness was seriously doing things to him...

_Interesting._

“Keep doing the ‘deranged cockatoo’ and I might be up for a pity fuck”, Miura stated drily before turning her attention back to the magazine.

Slowly and deliberately, she turned to the last page, shooting Adessar a look from under her dark lashes, quite seductively.


	2. Chapter 2

The model was fully nude this time, up against a shuttle hangar door, and there was, well, a perfectly curved and tapered erect turian cock smack in the middle of the page.

“Huh”, Miura stated, one eyebrow raised, still slowly chewing her gum. To Adessar, the wet sound it made was extremely lewd.

“Greyish blue? With ridges? I must say that does seem quite promising after all…”

“Told you! There's a reason turians are popular”, T'Rani squealed from the back.

Adessar was at Miura's side in a split second, gloves off in a flash. He'd never been one for missed chances, and his radar concerning willing females was exceptionally well tuned.

“Miura, If you ever change your mind and wanna try a turian, I'll be more than happy to show you what I'm capable of”, he purred close to her ear in his lowest, most gravelly voice while running a talon along her upper arm. It was one of his surefires when looking for a quick lay.

“I promise, you won't be disappointed.”

She looked back up at him, and for once, the touches she bestowed upon him weren't punches or slaps. Instead, she reached out to put one of her incredibly small hands on his waist, where she squeezed down.

_Oh spirits. That little minx!_

Adessar felt an involuntary growl escape his throat. How could she know about his sensitive spots?! Her showing a spark of interest in him was exactly what he'd been after all this time, with all those pranks he put her through, waiting for a reaction, but being the target of her advances put him into a situation he'd never been in before.

“Thanks for the offer, but I don't think you'd be able to handle me, asshole”, was all she said, and for the first time since he knew her, a genuine smile curled around the corners of her mouth. When she was sure to have his complete attention, she blew a bubble and let it pop. Her maddening scent was all around him as she leant in closer, one hand splayed over his chest, the other kneading away at his waist. Adessar stared at her transfixed while she licked her lips clean of the sticky pink gum.

In the back, T'Rani was giggling blissfully at the sizzling scene unfolding before her, somewhere in her alcohol-induced paradise.

_So. Close._

“Uhm... excuse me?” a high-pitched voice sounded from the station entrance.

The three whirled around to find a very flustered looking salarian standing in the hallway in front of the registration desk.

Like a commendable new C-Sec officer, Miura shot forward, trying to block the salarian's view from the mess of snack crumbs on the table, the empty Tupari bottles littering the floor and especially that glossy picture of a butt-naked turian right in the middle of everything. Being tiny as she was, it was a futile attempt, and the salarian's huge eyes kept darting between Miura's apologetic grin and the chaos in the background.

A thud, followed by a muffled laugh told her that T'Rani had obviously fallen out of her chair in an attempt of straightening her inebriate self.

“Please fill out the request form here and here”, Miura told the salarian with a pleading voice, proffering a datapad, “is there a problem?”

“Uhm.”

The salarian's eyes darted to the turian cock, then on to Adessar standing beside with a friendly grin to his mandibles, and back to Miura.

“Uhm. The... elevator broke down? I only want to go home.. but when it arrived, it started beeping all of a sudden and refused to open. I thought maybe one of your station techs could...?”

Miura nodded, a little too enthusiastically due to the alcohol swimming around in her system, then spun around, focusing on Adessar.

“Officer Adessar? This gentleman needs your assistance with the elevator.”

“Who, me??”

“Who else? Remember, staff shortage? You're the only tech around here!”

“I don't wanna!”

“Oh for fuck's sake don't be such a fledgling!!”

Never mind the bad words. They were already so deep in trouble that a little swearing wasn't going to worsen the situation. Miura gestured the salarian to wait before stomping over to Adessar standing there with his arms crossed and mandibles pinched close to his face, looking like a disgruntled parrot.

“Listen, mister! Chellick will tan our hides, or even worse, imagine Commander Veer getting wind of this! Most likely we'll get an admonition for the mess you and T'Rani got us in, so you better do your part!”

“I'm a hacker, not a sparky! And I fuckin' hate elevators, _hate_ them!”

“Hey, you might be an asshole, but you are a brilliant tech. The best I know. If anybody can repair that elevator and send our guest on his merry way, it's you.”

It took Adessar a moment to process the words that had reached his foggy brain via his ear canal. Had Miura really managed to say something nice about him? Foul-tempered little Miura? A warm feeling started spreading in his body all of a sudden, and it was definitely not from the Tupari. With new-found vigour and his chest puffed out in pride, he walked out of the office towards the elevator, the salarian and his two crew mates trailing after him.

Adessar fired up his omni-tool a bit too pretentiously and was already scanning the elevator with his C-Sec analysis program before switching into full turian bootcamp mode.

“Sir, please step back and wait here. We're handling this. Officer T'Rani! Stand to attention! You will acquire a ladder, open the cover panel on the top part and get into the shaft. Check for loose wires. Officer Miura? Go get the toolkit from under the desk. We might need it.”

All the things procured, he motioned the still very drunk T'Rani to climb the steps and position herself on top of the elevator cage, while Miura got to yank out the cables from a compartment on the floor. Adessar ran his scanning software over the control panel once more, tapping his foot impatiently as he tried interpreting the data. It didn't look like a big problem to him, but something had warranted an emergency shutdown.

“I’m not feeling too good up here”, T'Rani's wavering voice rang down from somewhere in the darkness of the elevator shaft.

It wasn't often that Adessar got to be in charge. Totally in his element, playing big bad turian sergeant, he hollered back.

“Get your shit together, officer T'Rani!”

Another groan, this time sounding more urgent.

“Shouldn't we get her down?”, Miura murmured at Adessar while they both had their hands in the mass of wires. Ignoring the light grunts and heaving sounds coming from above, he shrugged lightly, and his subvocals buzzed with amusement. As always, he couldn't refrain from teasing Miura.

“Nah. She's so drunk, I wanted her out of the way. There's nothing up there she can break, so let's just have her grope around in the dark until we're finished here. And you know I'd rather have you here close to me.”

As was to be expected, Miura's answer was an irritated huff, before she shook her head and headed back into the badly lit compartment.

It took them a few minutes, some heavy swearing and another analysis run to determine the problem. One of the wires had melted through and burned a hole into the plastic of a side panel. Nothing big, but apparently enough to warrant an elevator shutdown. Adessar wondered what all those Keepers were here for. They were all over the place, rebuilding whole areas of the Citadel, scaring the shit out of him every time he met one in the dark, but they didn't even manage to make the elevators work properly.

He gave a small frustrated sigh before he looked down at Miura who was on all fours, her slender hips stuck out in his direction. It wasn't a bad sight at all.

“Spit.”

Miura made a disgusted sound as she withdrew from the chaos of wires to regard him with annoyance in her eyes, her upper lip curled.

“Spit what? Are you mad?”

With another, slightly more impatient sigh, Adessar crouched down to her level, holding out his hand. This night shift had begun so awesomely, Miura had even started warming up to his advances, and then that stupid salarian had blundered in, yapping about the damn elevator! Most likely he was going to complain about them to the C-Sec chiefs as well, and Adessar wasn't really looking forward to being given a piece of his mind. The quicker that bipedal frog left, the better.

“The gum you've been chewing on tirelessly like a space cow since you put it in your mouth. Spit it out. I need it to plug that hole, I have this hunch that it'll make the elevator power up again.”

She rolled her eyes before looking at him with one eyebrow cocked.

“Whatever. But now, it's my turn. You want me to do this C-Sec or Adessar-style?”

“Doesn't matter... Adessar-style then. Can't go wrong with that.”

Miura chuckled at him, one of the corners of her mouth drawn slightly upwards. She was up to something, and Adessar regretted not going for C-Sec style all of a sudden. Never losing eye contact with him, she sat back on her haunches, thrusting her chest in his direction. The incredibly pink tip of her tongue slipped out from between her lips, moistening them. After winking at him, still keeping eye contact, she arched her head gracefully towards his outstretched hand. Adessar's breath hitched when he felt her tongue draw a wet line all along his palm before her teeth gently nipped on his primary finger in a sensual fashion. A surprisingly feral-sounding growl that made the waiting salarian look up from his omni-tool in alarm left his throat. Another chuckle from Miura before she let the well salivated gum fall into his hand and retreated with another wink.

Adessar swallowed. Hard. His mandibles gave a twitch. She was totally paying him back in kind, at the most inopportune moment. He felt his pelvic plates loosen, and willed himself to keep a deadpan expression as he squeezed himself past Miura to reach the offensive hole in the wall. All while her gaze burned into his carapace, he smoothed the gum over the scorched gap, twisted the melted wires together, and connected his omni-tool to the elevator software, rebooting it.

Something started humming. Apparently patching up the hole had helped. His work done, giving a short _spirits_ to the ceiling, Adessar stuffed the rest of the cables back into the compartment and closed the hatch. Then he remembered about his poor squadmate left on top of the cabin.

“Officer T'Rani, you ok?” he yelled up into the darkness, subvocals buzzing faintly with worry.

A loud, nauseous groan was the answer, before T'Rani’s face, with bloodshot eyes and quite a lighter shade of blue than usual, appeared on the upmost step.

She then slipped down the ladder, swaying softly side to side, and slunk back into the office without another word.

“My, she's doing pretty bad. Hope she's fine!”

“Yeah for sure. She's resilient. Don't mind her.”

Adessar pushed the button of the elevator, which opened with a nice friendly _ding_ sound. The salarian seemed overjoyed at the prospect of continuing his journey to the parking lot. He thanked Adessar and Miura profusely, recommending all the best to their superiors, and went on his way. Apparently, he was gracious enough to overlook their illicit on-duty partying in return for getting his ride home fixed.

The last hour before morning shift came in was spent in a very industrious cleanup operation, removing all evidence of their feasting as stealthily as possible. Meanwhile, T'Rani was snoring the blissful sleep of terminally drunk people underneath the reception desk. In a short moment when Miura wasn't looking, Adessar grabbed the Fornax, stuffing it down his shirt. No way was he going to throw that in the trash before he'd seen the rest of it. Those Elcor Secrets had to be lifted, after all.

When day shift arrived to relieve them, nearly no proof of what happened was left. Adessar had managed to get T'Rani back to a halfway functioning state by pouring a double dose of energy drink down her throat, and thanks to his wit he'd bullshitted their way out saying that she was feeling bad because her delicate asari physiology didn't respond well to white nights.

Miura looked up at him once more as the three stepped out of the station.

“I know you took the Fornax, asshole. If I ever find out that you used me as your wanking reference, I'll wring your scaly neck”, she said before turning around without another word and sauntering away in the direction of Citadel Rapid Transit.

All in all, Adessar mused, this night shift had turned out better than expected. Humming to himself, his arm slung around a still groaning T'Rani, he walked on home right as the artificial morning started breaking over the Presidium.

* * *

 

The only ones who weren't very happy during the next days were the members of the cleaning crew. Chellick contacted them four times in the following week, growing more and more irritated with each call, stating that people complained about a faint vomit smell in the elevator that persisted even after very heavy-duty scrubbing, but nobody ever found out what that was about...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minus the drinking, this story was actually inspired by a night shift I once passed at the office. Don't tell my bosses *cough*
> 
> Commander Therron Veer belongs to SheKissesTurians!


End file.
